lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Moonlit Night Castle
Ran from September 25th to October 17th, 2019. An odd invitation, a mysterious treasure - What's the secret hidden in the Moonlit Night Castle? Accept the commission and embark on the journey to lift the castle's blockade. Collect Silver Keys, acquire testimonies, and find out the key holder This event has three sections that you switch between: * Crime Scenes: Complete crime scenes to earn rewards and unlock Witnesses. * Witnesses: Talking to each witness adds an item to your Testimony list. * Suspects: Choose an item in your Testimony list when talking to a suspect and see how they respond. You will gain 5 free per day and can buy 5 more for 30 each. You are limited to 2 purchases per day. Tip: The full event requires 80 so it should be possible to complete without spending diamonds. Rewards * Regards from Afar suit. * Diamonds * Gold * Stamina * Star Coins Event Sections Crime Scene Each crime scene must be completed in order to unlock the next one. They each require 20 . Each crime scene has a different challenge to solve and prizes are awarded at 5 ( ), 8 ( ), 12 ( ) and 20 (clothing items). Hall Completion Rewards: Study Completion Rewards: Bedroom Completion Reward: Gym Completion Reward: Witness As you complete the crime scenes, you will unlock Witnesses who give you clues. There are 9 Witnesses all together: # Debbie # Joe # Fu Su # Orlando # Mayor of Moonlit City # Yue Qianshuang # Zhu Ruosheng # Ransa # Chloris To read their dialogue, visit this page. Suspect Use the clues you gain from the witnesses to confront the suspects. There are 4 suspects: Fantasy Envoy, Ming Shuiyuan, Louie, and Starlet. To read the clues and responses, visit this page. Criminal To receive the reward, confront the suspects with the last clue and finish the criminal dialogue. The reward can be claimed in the front (before the event sections). Completion Reward: Vintage Postbox, 100 Logic Puzzle Solutions There are four flavors of fruit candies. Yue Qianshuang: Mine is not strawberry. Zhu Ruosheng: Winter's is not strawberry. Bai Jinjin: Mine is watermelon. Winter: Qianshuang's should be hami melon. So whose candy is strawberry flavor? :Click for answer :Zhu Ruosheng Currently which suit is not displayed in Apple Federation - 7 Nations - Gallery - Achievement? :Click for answer :Back to Prehistory There are four homes of different decorations. Bobo's: a blue color of science fiction. Yue Qianhuang's: full of wooden furniture. Sherry's: bloody roses and a cross. Kaja's: a boat-shaped bed. So which of the following is a mismatch? :Click for answer :Sherry-Street Corner on Sunday Nikki is invited to participate in a grand snow carnival in freezing North Kingdom. Which one shouldn't be part of her dress-up? :Click for answer :Ring Bikini-Top Nikki: A won't be champion. Momo: Either B or D will be champion. Bobo: Neither B nor D will be champion. Only one presumption is true. So who is the champion? :Click for answer :A There are piles of detective fictions on the bookshelf. Who is least likely to appear in these books? :Click for answer :Julien Sorel They left the room one by one. Sherry was not the first one to leave and Debbie was after her. Ransa was neither the first one nor the last one. Mela was not the second one. So who was the first one to leave? :Click for answer :Mela They're going to an orchestra for an interview. Toto has learnt clarinet for many years. Cali is good at playing the double bass. Aron plays the percussion instrument in school. Yvette has learnt piano for several years. Who is least likely to join this orchestra? :Click for answer :Yvette People are required to take their pets to the Love Pets Party held in the backyard of the Castle. Which suit will not be Nikki's choice? :Click for answer :Vigorous Traveling A masquerade is being held the castle. Nikki: a dress with a rose cross pattern. Bobo: a hat and a handbag adorned by Giftys. Kimi: a cloak, a magic wand & magic potion. Ace: a Cloud monkish suit. So which of the following is a mismatch? :Click for answer :Nikki-Deicide Kalpa References Category:Events Category:Moonlit Night Castle Category:2019 Events Category:Event: Other Category:Event: Tiered Category:Event: Welfare